


Good Mornings

by NETHERW4RT



Series: Requests/Prompts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Swearing, gay little minecrafters, pov you wake up in your boyfriends room and youre so in love, theres like one swear but im still gonna tag it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/pseuds/NETHERW4RT
Summary: “I think I like this more than I thought I would.”“What?”“This—you. You’ve got me wrapped around your finger, Georgie.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Requests/Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013379
Comments: 22
Kudos: 513





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> for @crowleysbitvh on twitter, thank u for the prompt. :)

The drapes swayed quietly in the morning, specks of dust dotting the space around the beams of light that trickled inside the room. George scrunched up his nose against the subtle heat from the sun and turned over. He was met with a ceiling once his eyes peeled open—was that always the color his ceiling was?

The mattress dipped beside him and George craned his head back, reaching out for the warmth of a green hoodie (though it was more golden to him). _Oh, that’s right. This was Dream’s apartment._

His boyfriend shifted again, this time completely flipping onto his other side to face George. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips when Dream’s eyelashes fluttered a moment and then revealed his green-hazel eyes that looked like they were dipped in honey.

“Good morning,” the blond whispered in a voice soaked with such a tiredness that concealed midnight streams, stargazing, and blanket cocoons with the buzz of a long-forgotten movie in the background. His hands slid up the mattress and found their way around George’s, fingers hooking around each other in the warm sunlight.

“Good morning,” George replied breathlessly. He watched Dream’s expression change, eyes crinkling at the corners as he gave a lazy smile in return; even now, with only half of his mind functioning properly, Dream was still beautiful. The Brit’s thumb crossed over the back of his boyfriend’s own, silently expressing his contentment. “Your hair is all messy.”

Dream’s smile widened. “Yours is too. It’s cute.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Always have,” the younger retorted, sitting himself up on his elbow. One hand remained intertwined with George’s as the other reached forward and combed through the short, curly locks of dark brown. Slivers of white-gold illuminated through the strands as Dream pushed them back with his fingers. “I think I like this more than I thought I would.”

“What?”

“This— _you_. You’ve got me wrapped around your finger, Georgie.”

George snickered softly and pulled Dream’s hand down, resting his cheek in the palm. “You’re ridiculous, Dream.”

“I’m serious,” Dream said, leaning closer. “I’d do anything for you. Anything you wanted.”

His eyes told nothing but the truth, and George swallowed the hesitation lingering in his throat after a good few seconds. “Kiss me then.”

Dream did. And, _god, was it always this good?_ His fingers held fast to Dream’s hand, chasing after the burst of heat that connected through their lips; it wasn’t anything different, really, yet George’s chest was burning—a good kind of burn. Perhaps he was soaring through the euphoria of waking up to your lover and being able to kiss them first thing in the morning.

“Your breath smells,” George mumbled after they parted. He didn’t; he was lying—Dream always smelled good, like lavender and honeydew. It was envious, almost, but the older loved every bit of it. “But I still want to kiss you.”

“You’re strange.” Dream laughed, bordering on a familiar wheeze that would never leave George’s ears for the next few hours if he heard it. “You think I smell bad, but you still want to kiss me?”

Dumbly, George nodded. “I always want to kiss you,” he confessed. “I want to kiss you when we’re streaming, I want to kiss you when we’re alone, I even want to kiss you when Sapnap is here bothering us. Is that so bad?”

“No,” Dream said. His cheeks became light and rosy, George’s words falling on unexpecting ears. He would never hate to hear it, though. “It’s not bad.”

And he leaned in and kissed George again, swaying backwards ever so slightly when the Brit moved his hands up to Dream’s hair. They continued longer, until George had crawled neatly on top of Dream’s torso, arms tucked under the blond’s and silently guiding him to kiss back more and more until their lips were as red as their cheeks.

“Are you satisfied yet?”

“No,” George gasped quietly, “I still want to kiss you.”

“I don’t hate this side of you, but, _fuck_ , George, we’re gonna have to get out of bed at some point.” Dream chuckled and George could feel his chest rise and fall underneath him. He pouted, small enough that only Dream could ever tell he was doing so. It was always _only Dream_. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“You know what.”

“I don’t,” the Brit said, avoiding his lips this time but still showering every inch of Dream’s face with more butterfly kisses. “Don’t stream today.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t stream,” George repeated, his hands cupping Dream’s face between them. “I want you all to myself today.”

“You’re clingy. I like it.” Dream grinned.

“Shut up before I kiss you again.”

“Promise you will?”

“Idiot,” George muttered, but indeed moved down to kiss him for the hundredth time that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve seen a bunch of people going around doing request fics, so here’s a start! feel free to request some stuff in the comments here too, i need inspiration anyway lol


End file.
